We have shown the presence of two glycolipids in the liver, containing both the radioactivities of retinol and of carbohydrate (glucose, mannose or N-acetyl-glucose). We propose to isolate these two compounds in adequate amounts and in pure form. We also propose to characterize the retinol and the carbohydrate components of these two compounds, once enough pure material is available for study. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Plante, E.O. and Young, M.C. Fractionation of a Glycolipid obtained from Rat Liver after Injection of Retinyl Acetate and Glucose. Proc. 18th West Central States Biochem. Conf., Stillwater, Okla. Abst. 40 (l975).